List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs
''The List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs: #[[Sportacusladdin|Sportacusladdin 1]] #[[Stephanie in Wonderland|Stephanie in Wonderland '']] # [[The Little Mer-Alicorn|''The Little Mer-Alicorn 1]] # [[The Care Bear's New Groove|The Care Bear's New Groove]] # 'Doki and the Beanstalk' # 'The Sword in the Stone (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)' #[[Pipladdin|Pipladdin 1]] # [[The Little Mer-Alicorn 2: Return to the Sea|The Little Mer-Alicorn 2: Return to the Sea]] # [[Fishtronaut Pan|Fishtronaut Pan '']] #[[The Little Mer-Alicorn (TV Series)|''The Little Mer-Alicorn (TV Series)]] #[[The Little Mer-Alicorn 3: Cadance's Beginning|The Little Mer-Alicorn 3: Cadance's Beginning]] #[[The Little Latino Explorer|The Little Latino Explorer]] #The Little Latino Explorer 2: Return to the Sea'' #''The Little Latino Explorer 3: Dora's Beginning'' # [[The Blueboy's New Groove|''The Blueboy's New Groove '']] # [[The Blueboy's New School|''The Blueboy's New School]] #[[The Care Bear's New Groove 2: Barney's New Groove|The Care Bear's New Groove 2: Barney's New Groove]]' ''' #[[The Care Bear's New School|''The Care Bear's New School]]' ''' #[[Preschool Story|''Preschool Story 1]] #[[Preschool Story 2|Preschool Story 2]] #[[Preschool Story 3|Preschool Story 3]] # [[Jake of Star Command: The Adventure Begins|Jake of Star Command: The Adventure Begins]] # [[Jake of Star Command |Jake of Star Command (TV Show)]] #[[The Sport King (Remake)|The Sport King]] #[[Beauty and The Peter Pan|Beauty and the Peter Pan '']] #''The Sword in the Stone (Hart JuniorTHX Style) '' #[[The Great Young Pirate Detective|''The Great Young Pirate Detective '']] #[[Dora and the Diego|''Dora and the Diego]]' ''' #[[Jake and the Beanstalk|''Jake and the Beanstalk '']] #[[Children Animal Story|''Children Animal Story 1]]' ''' #[[Children Animal Story 2|''Children Animal Story 2 '']] #[[Children Animal Story 3|''Children Animal Story 3]]' ''' #''LazyTown (Hart JuniorTHX Style) '' #''Tangled (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style) '' #[[The Fish Princess|''The Fish Princess '']] #[[Doki and Company|''Doki and Company]]' ''' #[[Wreck-It Jake|''Wreck-It Jake '']] #''The Secret of NIMH (DisneyTHX Human Style) '' #[[The Many Adventures of Pip the Puppy|''The Many Adventures of Pip the Puppy]] # [[Sportacusladdin 2: The Return of Robbie Rotten|Sportacusladdin 2: The Return of Robbie Rotten '']] # [[Sportacusladdin (TV Series)|''Sportacusladdin (TV Series)]] #[[Sportacusladdin 3: Sportacus and the King of Thieves|Sportacusladdin 3: The King of Thieves '']] #[[Pipladdin 2: The Return of Claudandus|''Pipladdin 2: The Return of Claudandus]] #[[Pipladdin (TV Series)|Pipladdin (TV Series)]] #[[Pipladdin 3: The King of Thieves|Pipladdin 3: The King of Thieves]] #The Great Fish Detective'' #[[The Peter Pan of Notre Dame|''The Peter Pan of Notre Dame '']] #''The Turtle of Notre Dame'' #[[Twilight Sparkle in Wonderland|''Twilight Sparkle in Wonderland '']] #[[The Fish King|''The Fish King '']] #''Tangled (DisneyTHX Animal Style) '' #[[Candence's Horn|''Candence's Horn]]' ''' # [[Kids Don't Dance (DisneyTHX Style)|''Kids Don't Dance]] # [[Puppy and Kitten Don't Dance|Puppies Don't Dance]] #[[Cadancestasia|Cadancestasia]] #[[Dorastasia|Dorastasia]] #[[The Equestria Girl Princess|The Equestria Girl Princess]]' ''' #[[The Equestria Girl Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain|''The Equestria Girl Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain]]' ''' #[[The Equestria Girl Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom|''The Equestria Girl Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom]]' ''' #[[Beauty and the Peter Pan 2: The Enchanted Christmas|''Beauty and the Peter Pan 2: The Enchanted Christmas '']] # [[Beauty and the Alien|''Beauty and the Alien]] # [[Beauty and the Alien 2: The Enchanted Christmas|Beauty and the Alien 2: The Enchanted Christmas]] # 'Beauty and the Alien 3: Alba's Magical World' # [[Stephanlan|Steplan '']] #[[Albalan|''Albalan]] #[[Sportacuscules|Sportacuscules]] #Shining Armorcules '' #''The Pagemaster (DisneyTHX Style) '' #[[We're Back!: A Pirate's Story|''We're Back!: A Pirate's Story '']] #''Sportacuszan'' #[[Dora & Diego (a.k.a. Maya & Miguel)|''Dora & Diego (a.k.a. Maya & Miguel)]]' ''' #[[Wreck-It Gofrette|''Wreck-It Gofrette '']] #[[Doralina|''Doralina '']] #[[Albalina|''Albalina]] #[[A Blueboy in Central Park|A Blueboy in Central Park]]' ''' #[[The Preschool Book|''The Preschool Book]] #Stephanie White and the Seven Children '' #[[The Pebble and the Unicorn|''The Pebble and the Unicorn]]' ''' #[[Pip Pan |''Pip Pan '']] #[[Diego Little|''Diego Little]]' ''' #[[Diego (Balto)|''Diegoto]]' ''' # [[Pipto|''Pipto]] #[[The Rescuers (DisneyTHX Style)|The Rescuers (DisneyTHX Style)]]' ''' #[[The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyTHX Style)|''The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyTHX Style)]]' ''' #[[The Latino and the Pirate|''The Latino and the Pirate]]' (The Fox and the Hound)' #[[The Care Bear and the Unicorn|The Care Bear and the Unicorn]]' (The Fox and the Hound)' #[[The Jungle Book (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|The Jungle Book (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] # [[The Jungle Book 2 (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|The Jungle Book 2 (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] #[[Dorarella|Dorarella '']] #[[The Wizard of Oz (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|''The Wizard of Oz (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] #[[My Little Preschool: Friendship is Magic|My Little Preschool: Friendship is Magic]] # [[My Little Preschool: Equestria Girls|My Little Preschool: Equestria Girls]] # [[My Little Preschool Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|My Little Preschool Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks]] # [[My Little Preschool (2017 film)|My Little Preschool (2017 film)]] # 'My Little Cute Animal (2017 film)' #[[Children (Cars)|Children (Cars)]] #[[Children (Cars) 2|Children (Cars) 2]] #[[Preschoolers (Cars)|Preschoolers (Cars)]] #[[Preschoolers (Cars) 2|Preschoolers (Cars) 2]] #[[Preschool Birds (Planes)|Preschool Birds (Planes)]] #[[Violet and the Scout|Violet and the Scout '']] #[[Madagascar (DisneyTHX Human Style)|''Madagascar (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] #[[Jake (Bolt)|Jake (Bolt)]] #[[Diegoambi|Diegoambi]] #[[The AristoKids (DisneyTHX Style)|The Aristokids]] #[[Jake Hood|Jake Hood]] #Pip Hood'' #[[The Shining Clause|''The Shining Clause]] #[[The Shining Clause 2|The Shining Clause 2]] #[[The Shining Clause 3|The Shining Clause 3]] #[[The Jake Clause|The Jake Clause]] #[[The Jake Clause 2|The Jake Clause 2]] #[[The Jake Clause 3|The Jake Clause 3]] #[[Shining Claus is Coming to Town|Shining Claus is Coming to Town]] #[[Diego Claus is Coming to Town|Diego Claus is Coming to Town]] #[[Children, Inc|Children, Inc]] #[[The Rescuers (DisneyTHX Human Style)|The Rescuers (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] #[[The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyTHX Human Style)|The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] #[[Dora and Doki (Lilo & Stitch)|Dora and Doki (Lilo & Stitch)]] #[[Doki: The Movie (Stitch: The Movie)|Doki: The Movie (Stitch: The Movie)]] #[[The Princess and the Fish|The Princess and the Fish]] #[[The Alicorn Princess and the Care Bear|The Alicorn Princess and the Care Bear]] #[[Scout and Company|Scout and Company]]' ''' #[[Pip and the Never Land Pirates|''Pip and the Never Land Pirates]]' ''' #[[Leap and Friends (Barney and Friends)|''Leap and Friends (Barney and Friends)]] #[[Leap's Great Adventure|Leap's Great Adventure]]' ''' #[[Jake and Friends (Barney and Friends)|''Jake and Friends (Barney and Friends)]] #[[Jake's Great Adventure|Jake's Great Adventure]] #[[The Adventures of Doki in Grouchland|The Adventures of Doki in Grouchland]] #The Adventures of Tyler Dinky Doo in Grouchland '' #[[101 Children|''101 Children]] #[[Todd, Leo, and Diego: The Three Musketeers|Todd, Leo, and Diego: The Three Musketeers]] #Pip, Franklin, and Gofrette: The Three Musketeers'' # [[The Black Cauldron (DisneyTHX Human Style)|''The Black Cauldron (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[The Black Cauldron (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|The Black Cauldron (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] #[[Jake: Legend of the Seven Seas|Jake: Legend of the Seven Seas]] #[[Shining Armor: Legend of the Seven Seas|Shining Armor: Legend of the Seven Seas]] # [[The Puppy in the Clothes (1971)|The Puppy in the Clothes (1971)]] # [[The Puppy in the Clothes (2003)|The Puppy in the Clothes (2003)]] # [[The Puppy in the Clothes Knows a Lot About That!|The Puppy in the Clothes Knows a Lot About That!]] #[[The Pirate in the Hat (1971)|The Pirate in the Hat (1971)]] #[[The Pirate in the Hat (2003)|The Pirate in the Hat (2003)]] #[[The Pirate in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!|The Pirate in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!]] #[[Children Run (DisneyTHX Style)|Children Run (DisneyTHX Style)]] #[[How To Train Your Children|How To Train Your Children]] #[[Kung Fu Pirate Kid|Kung Fu Pirate Kid]] #[[Kung Fu Pirate Kid 2|Kung Fu Pirate Kid 2]] #[[Kung Fu Pirate Kid: Secrets of the Furious Five|Kung Fu Pirate Kid: Secrets of the Furious Five]] #[[Kung Fu Black Cat|Kung Fu Black Cat]] #[[Kung Fu Black Cat 2|Kung Fu Black Cat 2]] #Fishtronaut (Shrek)'' #''Fishtronaut (Shrek) 2'' #[[The Preschool Bully|''The Preschool Bully]] #[[Diego and the Giant Peach|Diego and the Giant Peach]] #[[The Frogs and the Giant Peach|The Frogs and the Giant Peach]]' ''' #[[Jake and Diego|''Jake and Diego]] #[[Jake and Diego: The Movie|Jake and Diego: The Movie]] #[[Scout (Turbo)|Scout (Turbo)]]' ''' #[[Brother Unicorn|''Brother Unicorn]] #[[Pipocchio|Pipocchio]] #Tylerocchio'' #[[Scout in Boots|''Scout in Boots]]' ''' # [[Tad the Red Nosed Frog|''Tad the Red Nosed Frog]] #[[Scoutambi|Scoutambi]] #[[Tad the Cowardly Frog|Tad the Cowardly Frog]]' ''' #[[Brave (DisneyTHX Human Style)|''Brave (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] #[[Brave (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|Brave (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] #[[Frozen (DisneyTHX Human Style)|Frozen (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] #[[Frozen (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|Frozen (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] #Star Wars (DisneyTHX Animal Style)'' #''Star Wars (DisneyTHX Human Style)'' #''Fishtronaut (Turbo)'' #[[Finding Jake|''Finding Jake]] #[[Finding Tad|Finding Tad]]' ''' #[[The Unicorn Prince of Egypt|''The Unicorn Prince of Egypt]] #The Pirate of Egypt'' #[[Pipzan|''Pipzan]] #[[Tad the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman)|Tad the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman)]]' ''' #[[Leap and Tad|''Leap and Tad]]' ''' #[[Diego and Pablo|''Diego and Pablo]] #[[Jumanji (DisneyTHX Style)|Jumanji (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Jumanji (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|Jumanji (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] #[[The Junior Movie|The Junior Movie]]' ''' #[[Team Junior World Police|''Team Junior World Police]]' ''' #[[Little Einsteins (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|''Little Einsteins (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] #[[The Sport King 2: Sportacus' Pride|The Sport King 2: Sportacus' Pride]] #[[The Sport King 1½|The Sport King 1½]] #[[The Preschool King|The Preschool King]] #[[The Preschool King 2: Diego's Pride|The Preschool King 2: Diego's Pride]] #[[The Preschool King 1½|The Preschool King 1½]] # [[A Preschool Tail|A Preschool Tail]] # [[A Preschool Tail 2: Pip Goes West|A Preschool Tail 2: Pip Goes West]] # [[A Preschool Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island|A Preschool Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island]] # [[A Preschool Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster|A Preschool Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster]] # [[Jasper (Doogal)|Jasper (Doogal)]] # [[Big Creature Hero 6|Big Creature Hero 6]] # [[Big Hero 6 (DisneyTHX Style)|Big Hero 6 (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Big Hero 6 (DisneyTHX Style; V2)|Big Hero 6 (DisneyTHX Style; V2)]] # 'Spike the Dragon (Fritz the Cat)' # [[Sleeping Beauty (DisneyTHX Human Style)|Sleeping Beauty (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[Sleeping Beauty (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|Sleeping Beauty (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] # [[Fishtronaut Pan 2: Return to Never Land|Fishtronaut Pan 2: Return to Never Land]] # [[A Preschool Animal's Life|A Preschool Animal's Life]] # [[PipBob PuppyPants|PipBob PuppyPants]] # [[The PipBob PuppyPants Movie|The PipBob PuppyPants Movie]] # [[The PipBob Movie: Pip Out of Water|The PipBob Movie: Pip Out of Water]] # [[Alba the Explorer|Alba the Explorer]] # 'Go, Pip, Go!' # [[Twilight the First|Twilight the First]] # [[Who Framed Pip the Puppy|Who Framed Pip the Puppy]] # [[Who Framed Jake and his Crew|Who Framed Jake and his Crew]] # [[Jake (Dumbo) (DisneyTHX Style)|Jake (Dumbo)]] # [[Twilight Sparkle (Dumbo)|Twilight Sparkle (Dumbo)]] # [[The AristoFrog|The AristoFrog]] # [[Enchanted (DisneyTHX Style)|Enchanted (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[The Pre-schoolers (aka The Land Before Time)|The Pre-schoolers (aka The Land Before Time)]] # [[Open Season (DisneyTHX Style)|Open Season (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Open Season (DisneyTHX Human Style)|Open Season (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[Pip's Dinosaur|Pip's Dinosaur]] # [[Upin & Ipin's Young Pirate Boy|Upin & Ipin's Young Pirate Boy]] # [[The Road to El Dorado (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|The Road to El Dorado (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] # [[The Road to El Dorado (DisneyTHX Human Style)|The Road to El Dorado (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[The Pagemaster (DisneyTHX Style)|The Pagemaster (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[We're Back!: A Preschool's Story|We're Back!: A Preschool's Story]] # [[Rio (DisneyTHX Style)|Rio (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Rio 2 (DisneyTHX Style)|Rio 2 (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Rio (DisneyTHX Human Style)|Rio (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[Rio 2 (DisneyTHX Human Style)|Rio 2 (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[Surf's Up (DisneyTHX Style)|Surf's Up (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Surf's Up (DisneyTHX Human Style)|Surf's Up (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[Shining Armor (Popeye)|Shining Armor (Popeye)]] # [[Grenadine and Peppermint (Lilo & Stitch)|Grenadine and Peppermint (Lilo & Stitch)]] # [[Grenadine and Peppermint 2: Peppermint Has a Glitch|Grenadine and Peppermint 2: Peppermint Has a Glitch]] # [[Peppermint The Movie|Peppermint The Movie]] # [[The Ostrich Princess (DisneyTHX Style)|The Ostrich Princess]] # [[Grenadine and Peppermint: The Series|Grenadine and Peppermint: The Series]] # [[LeapFrog (DisneyTHX Human Style)|LeapFrog (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[Jake Ahoy!|Jake Ahoy!]] # [[Justin's Most Grand Adventure (DisneyTHX Style)|Justin's Most Grand Adventure]] # [[Sofiahontas|Sofiahontas]] # 'Sofiahontas 2: Journey to a New World' # [[Cheerhontas|Cheerhontas]] # 'Cheerhontas 2: Journey to a New World' # [[A Movie of Preschool|A Movie of Preschool]] # [[Alpha and Omega (DisneyTHX Style)|Alpha and Omega (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Alpha and Omega (DisneyTHX Human Style)|Alpha and Omega (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[Preschool Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut|Preschool Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut]] # [[Fishtronaut's Wonderful Voyage|Fishtronaut's Wonderful Voyage]] # [[So Dear to my Heart (DisneyTHX Style)|So Dear to my Heart (DisneyTHX Style)]] # 'FRANK-LIN' # [[Pip (Fishtronaut)|Pip (Fishtronaut)]] # [[The Incredibles (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|The Incredibles (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] # [[The Incredibles (DisneyTHX Human Style)|The Incredibles (DisneyTHX Human Style)]] # [[The Incredibles (DisneyTHX Human Style; V2)|The Incredibles (DisneyTHX Human Style; V2)]] # [[A Preschoolers Go to Heaven|A Preschoolers Go to Heaven]] # [[A Preschoolers Go to Heaven 2|A Preschoolers Go to Heaven 2]] # [[A Children Go to Heaven|A Children Go to Heaven]] # [[A Children Go to Heaven 2|A Children Go to Heaven 2]] # [[Dora White and the Seven Ponies|Dora White and the Seven Ponies]] # [[Dora in Ponyland|Dora in Ponyland]] # [[Children Tale (Shark Tale)|Children Tale (Shark Tale)]] # [[Pip and the Pony Clan|Pip and the Pony Clan]] # [[Atlantis (DisneyTHX Human Style): The Lost Empire|Atlantis (DisneyTHX Human Style): The Lost Empire]] # [[Atlantis (DisneyTHX Animal Style): The Lost Empire|Atlantis (DisneyTHX Animal Style): The Lost Empire]] # [[The LEGO Movie (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|The LEGO Movie (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] # 'Alba White and the Seven Preschoolers' # [[Little Shop of Chucky|Little Shop of Chucky]] # [[Little Shop of Horrors (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|Little Shop of Horrors (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] # [[Up (DisneyTHX Style)|Up (DisneyTHX Style)]] # [[Preschool (Dinosaur)|Preschool (Dinosaur)]] # 'Treasure Planet (DisneyTHX Style)' # 'Pipington' # [[Jakeington|Jakeington]] # 'Inside Out (DisneyTHX Human Style)' # 'Inside Out (DisneyTHX Animal Style)''' Category:Lists Category:Candidates for deletion